


You stole my eyes, never gave them back.

by Emeritus2386



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [3]
Category: Lindemann, Rammstein, Till Lindemann - Fandom
Genre: Bad at tagging, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meet, Love, Not Beta Read, Rammstein - Freeform, What happens in Moscow, all mistakes are mine and mine alone, lindemann - Freeform, till - Freeform, tilllindemann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: The story of the first meeting between Till and Lucia.





	You stole my eyes, never gave them back.

"Till! Good to see you man!" The voice exclaims loudly, seeming to shock the large figure of the man seated at the table. The man registers the voice for a moment before standing and opening his arms to the smaller man walking to him. I pause momentarily, staying behind the pair to allow them to greet each other alone for a moment and I stand there in awe of the large man we are here to meet. I notice his stature first, the broad chest and the wide shoulders as I stand speechless for a moment observing. His hair is the next thing I notice, black and slicked back with a few messy strands falling forward. I haven't quite seen his features yet but I'm already intrigued by the beautiful man before me. 

Soon enough, they break apart laughing about something I didn't quite make out until the large man, now known as 'Till', rests his eyes on mine. I have to hold in a gasp at his beautiful features. His wide green eyes are beautiful, his jaw is strong and his nose suits his face perfectly. My mind is racing gazing at the man in front of me. Never have I had such a reaction to any man like this from looks alone. His expression is entirely unreadable as he gazes silently at me, Peter's voice rambling in the background with Till seeming to ignore the continuous flow around him.  
Suddenly Peter turns, now facing me and gestures for me to step forward.  
"Till this is Lucia, a friend of mine from Stockholm. Lucia, this is Till Lindemann, I'm sure you are familiar with his work" Till seems to look momentarily disgruntled and bashful at peter's comment but I push past this and step forward to greet the gentleman.  
"Hello Till, pleasure to meet you" I offer a warm smile, not sure if I will get one in return from the way he is intently gazing at me, his expression still unreadable, I hope he isn't annoyed that I am here? Damage control. "Please excuse my intrusion, Peter insisted that I was to come but I am more than happy to leave you two alone-"  
"No, you are more than welcome to stay. The pleasure is mine" the large man finally responds cutting me off through my ramble. His head bows slightly in a form of greeting and quite frankly I find it heartwarming. His arm lifts as a gesture for me to sit opposite him and I smile kindly, walking over and seating myself, Till pushing the chair in for me as I sit.  
Peter sits on my left and Till takes a seat directly in front of me, our private round table the perfect size.

The pair instantly fall into conversation about their current projects and although I am included in the conversation, I keep quiet throughout most of it, observing and offering points where I can. The dynamic between these two is incredible, so fun and trusting, we are laughing continuously throughout the whole conversation.

"So Lucia, what brings you to Moscow?" Tills gaze is shockingly intense and for a moment I freeze, unable to think of anything worthy of saying. I swear my mind will forever remember the way my name sounded coming from his deep voice with his thick, brash accent.

"Well I was in Poland for a few days with work and met up with Peter whilst there and he convinced me to tag along for a few days" I laughed somewhat nervously, suddenly feeling a little awkward at the conversation being placed on me. 

"What do you do?" His voice was completely void of emotion but his eyes carried an interest. 

"I work with bands and artists to organise and construct music videos mainly, glorified party planner I guess" he laughed at this, his deep chuckle was breathtaking. He nodded after falling silent once more, as if he was taking in the information.

"Don't down-play yourself! She's very good! I bet she'd do a much better job than your 'Du reichst so gut' Video" peter laughs and Till seems to chuckle, muttering something under his breathe, leaning over to hit peter in the arm. I chuckle nervously not wanting to offend him and he turns to me, one pierced eyebrow raised and I instantly faulted.

"You have seen?" His eyes are playful, despite the poker face he shows. I nod smiling and he smiles tightly back. 

"Um excuse me" peter mutters, rushing off to the bathroom, leaving Till and I alone. Our gaze follows Peter as he all but runs away and before we get a chance to turn the waiter arrives to take our drink order.

"Can I get you anything else to drink?" He politely asks, his heavy Russian accent unavoidable in his speech. Till turns to  
Me, raising his hand to allow me to go first. 

"I'll have a dry Gin and tonic with a slice of lime please" I smile kindly at the waiter as he nods, taking Till's order of wine after mine. Till also requests another decanter of Water for the table as I see his eyes flick over to Peter's abandoned seat. The waiter excuses himself and leaves Till and I alone once more.

I feel his eyes gazing over me and I look up once more to see his gaze soften. 

"So you never said, what are you doing in Moscow?" Every cell in my body is screaming not to fidget under his intense gaze and I have to stop myself from fiddling with my cutlery.

"Signing tour of my book" he shrugs, obviously as uncomfortable talking about himself as I am. I push on regardless, trying to get him to open up. 

"That's great! What is the book about?"

The waiter brings across our drinks as we converse, the conversation opens up almost immediately as we talk about our work, our home life and such. I find myself having a great conversation with this very interesting man and I can see he is as enchanted as I am. We laugh and smile almost constantly, finding ourselves at ease with one another until the waiter returns once again. 

"Pardon me, will your friend be returning?" We both shoot a look at each other of slight guilt and amusement at the situation. We had almost completely forgotten about peter who had been gone quite sometime.

"I'll go" Till mutters, nodding his head slightly, before placing his hand on the table and lifting himself out of his seat, walking unhurriedly towards the men's bathroom in search for our missing friend. 

I use this time to briefly check my makeup by the compact in my bag and see that my lipstick is still very much in place. Placing the mirror back inside my bag, I sit patiently and wait for Peter and Till to return whilst looking over the menu. 

Till returns a few moments later alone, his expression is unreadable as he frowns slightly.  
"Peter had to leave" he states, "stomach bug he thinks". Tills gaze doesn't meet my eyes just yet, he seems to be looking around for something.

"Oh. That's okay, I can catch a cab back no problem" I start to reach for my bag but Tills hand slips onto my forearm and I look up sharpish to see his green eyes wide.

"Stay" he all but whispered. "There is no need to leave" he seems to shrug again, a smirk playing on his lips slightly as he withdraws his hand.

"Okay, if you still want me" i smile cheekily at him and his shoulders shake as he laughs gently, his eyebrows raised slightly. 

We fall back easily into conversation, laughing and joking once more, with a certain portion directed at my lack of understanding of any item on the menu. Till directs me around the menu with his knowledge of Russian after telling him what i like and don't like. 

The waiter returns to take our food orders and  
Till orders for us in Russian, ordering himself Borsch Krasnodarsky with beef and stroganoff. He orders Siberian dumplings and Olivier salad for me along with a vodka sampling board for us to share. 

He purposefully orders the vodka in English as to allow me to understand completely and when the waiter leaves, he laughs loudly at my expression, smacking his leg gently as he laughs. His wide smile stays fixed on his face, showing off his teeth as the lines of his eyes crease with his full-face smile. He chuckled under his breath as he calms down and I can't help but laugh along with him, shaking my head.

The meal arrives promptly and he instantly hands me a shot glass, grabbing one for himself and raises it to meet mine. 

"Usually we would say this in Russian but I think German would make more sense- Prost!" He smiles as our glasses clink and I repeat his offer of cheers, looking into his eyes momentarily before taking the shot directly. He slams the glass upside down back onto the board and smiles. 

"Now we can eat a Russian meal" he nods his head, gesturing to our food and lifts his cutlery up at the same time as me.

We eat in comfortable almost silence, with quiet murmurs of delight at the food and only a few words in between. The meal in delicious, so many flavours and pairings I am not used to but regardless it was delicious. Till seemed to enjoy his and ate every scrap on his plate, pushing the now empty plates out of the way for him to rest his arm on the table. 

The conversation starts up again until the waiter appears asking for dessert but we decline politely and Till asks for the bill. 

"I will pay" he states in a tone that sounds so final and commanding, as if he was already expecting me to counteroffer.

"Please, at least let me pay for mine" he raises his hands and makes a quick wave as if to shake the idea away.

"Nein. It was my pleasure. I will pay." He then turns to the waitress who has appeared by his side and places his card on the receipt tray, not even turning to look at the girl. He smirks as I squint my eyes in rebellion and then shake my head in defeat. He laughs gently and smiles back at me, eyes shining in playful delight. 

The waitress returns to give him his card and he thanks her mumbling, as he stands and pulls out my chair. I place my coat around me and his hand is placed on my back as he guides me through the restaurant towards the front door. He nods thanks to the maitre'D as we walk out, his large arms holding the glass door open for me. 

My mind goes blank as I think of what to do now. Does he want to leave now or take a walk? Where would I get a cab from? 

"Where are you staying?" He asks whilst fixing his black overcoat as the chill of the air hits us immediately. I pull my coat tighter around me whilst thrusting my hands into my pockets.

"Novotel Kievskaya, it's-"

"Allow me to ensure you get back Liebchen, I'm am staying nearby" he hails a cab in hardly no time at all and I can do nothing but nod and climb into the cab wordlessly.

Till mutters directions in Russian and the cab turns down the long street towards our destination. For the first time tonight I reach into my bag and check my phone, seeing a text from peter.

"Sorry L, not feeling well. Hope you didn't mind being left with Till, text me when you get back to the hotel. P x" 

I smile sadly and reply wishing him better health but leaving out any reply on Till. I send the message and place my phone back in my bag, snapping it shut and looking over at the man seated beside me who it wordlessly gazing out of the window. Sensing my look, he turns with a soft expression and I gesture to my bag,  
"Peter. He is still unwell it seems."

He nods once with a sombre expression, turning back to the view in a comfortable silence. 

Within a few minutes we are pulling into the hotel and Till helps me get out of the cab, paying the driver without my knowledge.

"You have to let me pay for something!" I laugh and he chuckles, shaking his head and placing his hand on my back. 

"Would you like to get a coffee?" He asks, his gaze now on me, awaiting an answer.

"Only if you let me pay for it" his eyes squint slightly, torn between laughing and making a smart comment back. He laughs outright after a moment and jokes "sure, sure". 

We walk down the street and go into a small little cafe, Till holding the door open for me as I enter. 

The barista behind the counter greets us and I see his eyes light up as he spots and obviously recognises Till, who seems completely unfazed by the looks from the young man. 

I become a little intimidated by the menu which is wholly in Russian with only a few words translated into English.

"What would you like? I will translate" Till says in my ear, his hand now placed on my shoulder. 

"I'll just have a black coffee please" I turn to gaze at him over my shoulder and he is smiling gently. 

We get to the counter and he orders once again for us and when the total is spoken, I reach over with my card and use the contactless feature before Till could offer. I hear him chuckle behind me and I turn around with a sickeningly sweet smile denoting pure innocence and he shakes his head, looking almost bashful at his response. 

A few moments pass as we wait for our coffees and the barista comes over asking something in rapid Russian to which Till replies 'Lucia'. I look up and he avoids my gaze for a moment. 

When our coffees arrive, I notice his cup already has 'Till' written on, assuming from the young man who starts to talk to Till briefly whilst he can. Till nods and has a slight discussion with the boy but I can see he is uncomfortable with the situation. 

The two break apart after taking a photograph and we sit down at the table. Although Till doesn't apologise for the encounter, I can see in his eyes that he feels awkward having ignored me but I smile warmly as we sit showing there was no harm done.

"You must think I'm completely useless, coming to a country where I can barely understand one word" he shakes his head and frowns slightly at my speech. 

"Nein. This is your first time here. I had to take Russian classes in school being from east Berlin" I nod, biting my lip. 

"Any other language would be easier for me to be honest" I laugh and his eyes widen slightly, as if interested.

"You speak other languages?" He grabs his coffee which looks almost comically small in his large hands and takes a small sip, cursing slightly as the hot liquids burns his lips.

"Yes, of course Swedish and English but my mother is Greek, I was born there and lived there for a few years. I took French and Spanish at school but I'm not completely fluent, enough to get by and a small bit of Icelandic that is purely amateur" I begin to ramble slightly and pull back to see his impresses gaze. 

"You are a very impressive woman" he smirks and I shake my head slightly, flustered by the comment. 

"No I just find languages so interesting. The expression you can get from each language is completely different, the Romance languages and the Germanic are so different, they convey completely different emotions I think." He smiles nodding and I can see he agrees. 

We carry on this conversation for a long time, long enough for the barista to walk up and say they are closing soon. We take our leave, thanking the man and walking back to my hotel. 

"Thank you for tonight Till, I'm sorry you have been burdened with me whilst Peter left" he stand still for a moment and I stop and turn to him. He lifts his hand to place it under my chin and begins speaking,

"You were not a burden. I have had a wonderful time with you, much better than if the old guy was here" I laugh and he chuckled also as we begin walking stopping outside my hotel.  
I turn to Till who looks deep in thought and my heart races thinking of how to wrap this up. He seems to notice and smiles, throwing his arms around me in a tight embrace. 

"Thank you Lucia." He whispers in my ear and I smile into his collar. 

We pull apart and he says 'phone' and I frown unsure of what he wants until he gestures to my bag. I pull out my phone and unlock it and he starts typing. 

"My number. If you ever want to meet again please call." He smiles and leans in, kissing my forehead tenderly. His lips linger a moment and I feel my cheeks heating up, the scent of him lingering around me. I smile sweetly, closing my eyes as he hovers. With a warm smile, he walks off, tucking his hands into his black overcoat and carries on walking down the street. 

I step inside the lobby and walk over to the elevator, keeping my composure until the lift dings open and I step inside. As soon as the doors close i let out a tiny squeal and a little happy dance at the thought of tonight. Coming to Moscow was definitely a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that the timeline is a little off but I used a bit of artistic license with this. The book Till mentions will be In stillen Nächten. 
> 
> I feel like Till is becoming easier for me to write, I just hope his mannerisms are coming across correctly? Thanks for reading!


End file.
